Reflection
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: The mirror catching the tender embrace between two lovers. Warning slash and male pregnancy.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Ok this is the first time im doing male pregnancy.

Shannon Moore/Jeff Hardy.

I do not own WWE.

* * *

The sunlight gleamed off the tall glass mirror, it was art work that framed the mirror, simple yet pure white colour that twisted into spirals. Each point as sharp as the next, one man stood in front of the mirror, his bare skin showing and the small bump that was growing. He was with child and this man couldn't believe it, he was no angel, he had sin a lot in his younger days but god had given him second chance to redeem himself.

He would bring this child into a loving family.

Rubbing the small bump, he smiled as he left the view of the mirror. The name of the man who walked out of the room was Jeff Hardy, a former drug user, clean for 3 months now. He stood at 5ft8, not big but not small, the man had shoulder length hair that was currently green. Taking a deep breath as he entered the living room, he kept a hand on the growing bump before moving to the sofa to rest.

Slowly sinking into the sofa, Jeff let out a relaxed sigh as he listened to the silence that rang in the apartment.

Footsteps rang soon in the apartment and this caused Jeff to raised up off his seat only to feel hands slide down his shoulders onto the chest of Jeff, those hands pushed him back down into the sofa.

"Don't move, relax my sweet"

That soothing voice made Jeff grin, the hands upon his chest slowly rose off and the footsteps rang in the apartment yet Jeff could not see the man that belonged to those hands nor the voice however the man soon came into view. Shannon Moore smiled down at Jeff, this man was the rock in Jeff's life and the father to the growing bump, that man had put up with the bad and the good with Jeff and he was grateful that the guy hadn't left him.

"And what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

"I'm going to make sure you have a stress free day like ive done for the past 3 months" Shannon replied with a grin as he stepped closer to Jeff.

Shannon got onto his knees and this gave chance fir Jeff to look at every detail of his love, Shannon was tall either but not small as well, blonde hair flowed down to his shoulders, maybe a little above then his eyes roamed down to the chest. He was wearing a simple black tank top and loved it as he could see the tattoo's that ran down Shannon's arm, it had been a love of art and music that had brought the two together.

With the black tank top, he wore some jean shorts with it and trainers. Jeff guessed that Shannon had gone for his morning jog before returning, he closed his eyes when he felt Shannon's hands run up his legs, it was very soothing then the hands moved to the bump but he didn't need to open his eyes to know Shannon was smiling.

"How you feeling?" Shannon asked.

"Good the fact I'm not being sick in the morning any more" Jeff replied.

Nodding, Shannon kissed the small bump before leaning forward, Jeff had opened his eyes and moved his head down so his lips could meet his love's soft lips. It was a sweet kiss, not long nor quick but good enough for the two men, Shannon got up and asked Jeff what would he like to drink.

"An ice tea would be nice" Jeff replied.

So his love moved to the kitchen before returning back with a bottle of ice tea, lemon flavoured as Jeff never liked the peach one. Handing the bottle to Jeff, Shannon sat on the floor in front of Jeff, he grabbed his boyfriend's feet and began to slowly massage them. Jeff took one sip of ice tea before he was in heaven, Shannon had such a magical touch that sent him into bliss, those hands soon and slowly moved up his leg.

Jeff let out a few groans which caused Shannon to grin.

Happy with the fact that Jeff had fallen asleep, Shannon got up and grabbed the small blanket on the small chair before gently placing it over his boyfriend, pushing back some hairs, Shannon kissed Jeff's forehead.

Shannon took this time to clean up the place then he would cook Jeff's favourite meal well second, his boyfriend's favourite was a spicy curry but John Morrison had explained to them that curries tended to help get the baby out quicker sometimes. After hearing this, Jeff refused to eat a curry until the end of his pregnancy so Shannon was cooking some grilled chicken and would add a green salad that would be colourful due to the many different veggies.

It was an hour till Jeff woke up, he rubbed his eyes before seeing Shannon's smiling face, he held out his hand and Shannon helped his boyfriend up before guiding him to the table where he had set the dinner, he even lit a candle and this touched Jeff's heart.

"Shannon" Jeff said softly.

"I'm here to please you"

They both sat at the table and began to eat, it was a peaceful silence between them. Soon the plates were empty and Shannon picked them up before taking the dirty plates to the kitchen. Jeff called out that he would do them when he heard the running water but Shannon wasn't having it.

"No I told you to relax" he called from the kitchen.

Jeff smiled as he got up and moved to the kitchen, he watched Shannon wash the dishes with a smile, it was a simple task that would be finished in two minutes. Once the plates were put away, Shannon walked out if the kitchen, Jeff was watching a TV so he moved to the bathroom to run Jeff a bath.

It hadn't taken long and the water was perfect, he had lit a few candles and made sure to use Jeff's favourite bubble bombs, walking out of the room he moved back to the living room and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder asking his boyfriend to look at him.

"Bath time mister" Shannon said.

Smiling, Jeff got up and turned the TV off before following Shannon into the bathroom. His boyfriend took his clothing before helping him into the bath, Jeff noticed Shannon was leaving as he got comfortable.

"Climb in" Jeff said.

Jeff smiled as Shannon began to take his clothes off as well before slowly climbing into the bath, both men were smiling as they sat facing each other. Picking up the sponge, Shannon began to scrub Jeff's legs while trying to ignore the tempting member of his boyfriend.

Since the bump began to grow more, Jeff had decided to lay off the sex for a while but now he was missing the sweaty embrace as they made love so as Shannon was cleaning him. Jeff moved his right hand towards Shannon's member and slowly began to stroke it, this caused Shannon to closed his and let out a few groans.

After they were done pleasing and cleaning, Shannon was drying Jeff in their bedroom, both standing in front of the mirror.

It was a loving sight and Jeff was glad to have Shannon in his life.

"I love you Shannon" Jeff said caressing Shannon's cheek.

"And I love you Jeff" Shannon replied as he cupped Jeff's cheeks and brought there lips together in a sweet embrace.

The mirror catching the tender embrace between two lovers.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
